Elric 3 Siblings English
by meshi-chan
Summary: What will happened if Ed and Al have a sister? Her name is Annabelle Elric. Sorry for the bad english, correct me if my english is totally wrong. Don't like, Don't read. No flame.


Elric 3 Siblings

Disclaimer: I Do not own FMA nor the characters. Only my Ocs

Rated : T

Warning : OCS, Bad English, Miss-Typo.

A / N : I have never made the story at this ... -, -

This story inspired from FMA 4Koma Theater. Elric 3 siblings! : D part. Enjoy, Reviews and Criticism accepted and No Flames, please?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Proulogue<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn! It shouldn't be like this! "Groaned the blond child holding a bloody leg. "Alphonse .. Annabelle .. Mom "<p>

"Oniichan .." groaned a brown-haired girl, she stared at the blond-haired boy with green eyes of hers. "Mom ...She.. "

The girl covered her mouth, holding a sense of nausea, while the blond-haired boy was vomiting. He can not stand looking at a moving creature writhing in

front of them.

"How come...?" Cried the boy.

"Mom .. Mom ... .. "The girl began to sob quietly while that 'thing' moving.

"Anna .. Are you okay? "Ask him with alarm. "Your feet .. Also.. Anna... I'm so sorry... "

"I'm okay, oniichan." Reply to the girl. She pulled an armor behind her, until it fell. "Al-oniichan there at the gate. I must be quick ... "

"Anna! Do not! I made Al lost to the gate. I'll do it." The boy was to prevent the girl.

"Are you sure?" Ask the girl hesitated and surprised.

"Yes. I'm sure, Anna. "Said the boy, casting his eyes would not resign. "I'll do anything for Al. We mustn't lose him"

The girl nodded. "Promise me you will returned Ed-oniichan."

The boy stared at the girl. Then nod for sure.

"You can take my heart, whatever! But .. Gimme back my brother !"

White light appears and make the girl with green eyes closed her eyes.

"I do not want to lose my brothers." Whispered the girl, squeezing the blood on her leg.

White light appeared again and this time the blond child was bleeding on his right hand.

"Oniichan!" Cried the girl, terrified.

Then, he saw the armor behind her started to move. And talked.

"Where is this ..?" the armor tried to sit down and there's a tone surprised when he saw a black creature in front of him. "Impossible .."

The head of the armor looked around, and stopped at the brown-haired girl.

"ANNA!" He called, ran toward her and holding her. "Niisan!"

Armor approached the blond boy, still holding the girl.

"Niisan ... Why! It's wrong!" Asked the armor, holding his head.

"Your theory aren't wrong, is it? How come ..?" asked the girl, gripping her shirt tightly.

"My theory is not wrong at all, Anna, Al ..." said the blond boy, holding his right hand.

"The one that wrong ... We are." Said the blonde hair.

In the meantime ...

Brak! Brak! Braak!

There was a knock (It's not practically knocking, but banging?) At the front door.

"Who would visiting us at rain like this?" Ask an old woman as she headed to the door.

"It's me, Grandma! Alphonse! "Someone shouted out. "Quickly!"

"My goodness, Alphonse Elric! What happened-"

The old woman opened the door of her house and she dropped her the doorway, there is an armor, holding 2 children, covered with blood.

"Grandma ... Please Annabelle and Niisan ... Please ..." the armor sat at the doorway.

"Grandma? What's wrong? "Asked a blonde girl. After seeing what she saw in the doorway, she shouted,

"ED! ANNA! "The girl yelled as she ran towards the armor.

"Winry! Take the doctor's equipment in my room! "Ordered the old woman.

Blonde-haired woman ran up the stairs.

"What have you done, You three?" Ask the old woman. "Alphonse ... You really are in that... "

The armor who called Alphonse looked down.

"I'll go to your house. Wait here. Winry will give you the first aid. " Said the old woman as she took the umbrella and ran outside.

The old woman arrived home and immediately entered. He descended the stairs and opened the door. He does not believe what he saw.

"Wh-What is this?" He asked and approached the creature above the circle.

A few days later ...

"Niisan, Anna ... How are you two?" Asked Alphonse, the armor.

"Good. Me and Oniichan are ready to be paired with automail. "The girl said, smiling toward the armor.

Then she looked at the blond boy.

"Oniichan ... Are you sure? "Ask the girl. "You will be paired two automail at once."

"It will take you a long rehabilitation process." Said the blond girl.

Blond-haired man drew breath and said, "1 year. I will finish the rehabilitation period in 1 year. You're with me aren't you, Anna? "

The brunette girl nodded.

"Al-oniichan, Ed-oniichan and I will restore your body. We promise." Said the girl called Anna.

"Al. Sorry, but you have to wait for a while. "said the blond.

Alphonse was quiet.

"Okay, niisan, Anna." Al said, nodding."But, don't pushed yourself okay?"

Anna and the blond looked each other and smile to the armor.

"Granny. Winry. We are ready" said Anna, confidently.

"You two will coughed blood." Said the old woman.

"Heh. Bring it on." The blond boy chuckled.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued ...<p>

How was it? Bad huh? I Apologize m (_ _) m

Reviews please! And No Flames please.

Meshi-chan


End file.
